Sixteen Days
by wiieee
Summary: Brittany goes to Florida for a few days and Santana misses her more and more, day by day as her mind keeps being filled with memories of the two. Major fluff.


**Some fluff for you all, just got carried away so sorry for the length , was meant to be a small one-shot but apperently I have no limit in the Brittan lovin', but seriously who does ;)**

**Anyways enjoy and all misstakes are very much mine. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sixteen days. Sixteen days, four hours and twenty four minutes. That's how long Santana had anxiously waited for Brittany to return to Lima once again. It felt like sixteen years and four hundred hours, time had never moved so slowly.

The day before Brittany left they had been perfectly enjoying a warm summer day at Brittany's backyard, letting the sun bask them in its radiant heat and yellow glow. Sitting on a polka dot blanket playing games and occasionally lying down for a break. And every now and then came a cold thirst depriving lemonade which Brittany's mom brought out a new enticing cold batch once the sun had heated their old ones or if the bugs had created a parade on the thick glass.

The lemonade gave Santana such delicious flashbacks to when they were young and Mrs. Pierce would do the exact same thing at those warm days. They would be playing around outside, Brittany smeared with sunblock and the Latina with a cap to create that fabulous personal little shadow that covered your eyes perfectly in the blinding sun. When they had run around the trees to the point of exhaustion Mrs. Pierce had chosen to come out with two glasses filled with ice and a slice of lemon on the edge, it was perfect timing.

And those drinks with the sun making the ice create that delicious look when it ran down the sides by the glass, those were the perfect summer treats. When Brittany's little sister Haley had arrived when they were seven the drinks were less occurring but when they arrived on that plate with green and yellow flowers on it, it made it so much better.

Even now, nothing had changed. Santana could not express how lucky she felt that it hadn't. That Brittany's mom was still just that goofy mom that loved cooking for her kids, loved making them laugh and loved to love them. When she was told that Brittany was in love with Santana and Santana was in love with Brittany, she was calm. She took a breath and a deep smile pulled at her lips that day. She'd simply said 'I knew it'. Relief had flooded Santana's senses as Brittany had made them all hug it out due to the joy. Santana would look forward to trying to become such a caring mother as Mrs. Pierce.

As they had been lying on a blanket in the warm afternoon, trying to gather up some sun Santana had taken of her shirt and Brittany had just folded up her t shirts sleeves to the armpit stating it could actually burn her boobs If she took off more, Santana had mocked her. Side by side their eyes were closed, their hands connected while their fingers played with each other.

Brittany's mom had come out telling Brittany her aunt wanted to get them down on a plane to Florida to spend two week with her because she was getting married just out of the blue. Despite Brittany's surprised gasp and fear of flying and heat she hadn't been more excited. Mrs. Pierce felt it was typical of her sister, running away to do something irrational but nevertheless would support her. Santana knew Brittany felt sad the moment she looked back at Santana to dodge her reaction. She knew Santana would beg her to stay if she could.

The day after Brittany had held Santana tighter than ever. Thinking she would experience a crushed rib Santana had slowly pulled away promising love and yearning. Brittany had cried a few tears when she told her that she loved her more than anything and that not even the sun could burn as bright as she did for her. Santana let a tear fall down her cheek after a lingering kiss from her girlfriend. Thinking it was irrational she quickly wiped it away. Trying to continue living without the person that keeps you grounded on this world was hard. She texted Brittany that night that she can't wait for her to hold her in her arms once again after two weeks. Because no matter what, holding Brittany in her arms made _everything_ okay.

After a week of daily phone conversations, Santana found herself searching for cheap airlines online. The first few days were okay, it was just like a long weekend at her cousins. However feelings have a tendency to creep up on you. Simple tasks became harder when Brittany wasn't there to help her load groceries into her car, cleaning her room was unbearable when Brittany wasn't circling close to her whispering she missed a spot into her ear. Even when she was sitting clicking site through site, it did not feel the same. No one was there to brush her hair away from her neck to place a quick kiss. No one was there to stand over her and type 'I love you' into the search-bar. No one was there to make her feel loved the way only Brittany could.

Those small feelings grew, until they grew and grew even more. Her heart started to ache more and more. It felt like an insistent pounding in her chest, but not the good kind where she stands to close to Brittany their breaths are mixed and the tip of their noses are touching and her mind won't function because all that matters is right now. No but the kind where she's hurting everywhere and nowhere and can't stop smelling the pillow on Brittany's usual side. She was at one point worried about her health until Brittany called and told her she's over-thinking everything but she misses her too. Santana discovered that keeping your mind of not having Brittany around is to do things, that's why she landed on her computer, also landed on the next plane from Lima. However, before she bought the next plane ticket to Florida she called Brittany.

"I'm looking at tickets; I just miss you so much"

"Don't worry San, distance makes love grow fonder"

"I already love you so much it hurts, if it grows anymore I don't think I will be able to breathe without you"

"You will"

"How do you know?"

"Because when two people love each other nothing can tear them apart"

Santana felt her eyes sting. Brittany was so sure, everything was so simple and beautiful. She didn't doubt that did belong together, she didn't doubt that they would always be together, she did not doubt that one day they would hold hands in front of everyone they love and care for with a priest pronouncing them together forever. She _believed_. Santana called her an optimist, Brittany answered with a shrug and "True love stories doesn't have any sad endings soo". Santana had just stared in awe.

* * *

On the eight day without each other Santana got an early wake up call at six thirty. Before checking who it was she shoved it to her ear. She was met with a perky singing voice and a smile spread upon her sleepy features. Instantly her body warmed up to starting a new day.

"…_Love is all you need_" Brittany finished with a giggle. Santana felt herself roll onto her back and closed her eyes, tiredness completely flew out the window by her girlfriends sweet voice.

"This is a nice surprise" She mumbled drowsily her voice still edged with sleep.

"It was on the radio and I missed you" Brittany said merrily.

"I miss you too, B"

"I was thinking love _is_ all we need, and we have that so it's only a few more days, only a few more hours and I _will_ want a kiss when I get home" Brittany explained, she wanted and needed Santana and her kisses, missing her more than she thought was possible, even though the happy occasion sometimes took her mind of her girlfriend back in Ohio her heart never did.

"You'll get two if you get home now" Santana challenged with a smirk.

"How about three if I bring a gift after these days?" Brittany played along, missing such simple interaction between herself and her girlfriend.

"Four if you bring it with you now" Santana heard Brittany laugh and she knew she was figuring out a reply by the deep breath she caught on the other line.

"What about five kisses if I tell you I love you more than anything and that you will be getting a gift _and_ me for just the small price of five kisses" Brittany suggested with a smile as she walked around in her hotel room not knowing or caring where her feet was taking her.

"That is a small price" Santana agreed "You're worth gold" she added dreamily.

"No only you, I'm worth millions when I'm with you" Brittany was quick to respond as she plumped down on a chair in her room. Hearing Santana talk like that made her insides hurt, she wanted to hold Santana and tell her that she was the only one that was ever worth something in her eyes.

"Britt, you're worth millions on your own" There was a clear sincerity in her voice and she needed Brittany to hear that and know that she was because not being able to reassure her with a small caress made it harder for her to actually make her know it.

Brittany smiled "Only because you make me happier than I've ever been"

She decided that another wake up call like that on a sweet summer's day was okay.

* * *

The next morning a wake up call didn't come, and it immediately put a scowl on her face. Brittany spoiled her, she loved her too much, she felt like she was on top of clouds, yet she kept her grounded by a bony pinky. As Santana went to get the mail her mother greeted her happily handing her a cup of coffee. Santana plunged down into a bar stool with her cup of coffee and scanned the kitchen for the mail. Her mother caught on and handed her the paper and a slightly bigger envelope. "For you" her mother said. Santana had no idea what it could be but as soon as she saw the back writing on it she smiled. Her girlfriends small hearts on the I's made her stomach twirl. She traced the writing on the back with her finger, she could see how Brittany had sat down grabbed the nearest pen and written down Santana Lopez in her finest hand writing. Brittany had always hated her hand writing, until she wrote Santana's name on her notebook for school and Santana had said that was the prettiest her name had ever looked.

Ripping open the package slightly harsher than usual a small box fell out, shaped as a ring box. Her mother eyes peeked into her forehead and Santana couldn't help the eye roll directed at her mother, yet she couldn't deny how her heart suddenly started beating ten miles per hour. Grabbing it with shaky hands, she hoped her mom didn't notice as her eyes were on Santana's gift but her head was pinned down on the world news section of today's paper. Santana gulped before she slid open the tiny roof of the box and it made a slight squeak noise. She gasped and then smiled wider than ever.

Tears began to sting her eyes and she grabbed a tiny rainbow attached to a silver chain. It was so beautiful, and sparkly Santana was sure she was smiling way too much for her to seem sane. She wondered if there was a note somewhere because nothing had officially told her it was from Brittany. She checked the box if it had some sneaky note taped to it, coming up empty handed she checked the envelope, and shaking it upside down a small yellow post-it fell out. Quickly, she grabbed it and started reading it.

'Couldn't wait' was the top sentence then she saw something was on the other side and there it said 'This is because you're the rainbow to my unicorn, Love you'. Santana clutched the paper to her heart as she peeked at the necklace again. Whenever she didn't know what to say Brittany would, she was her voice when love overpowered her, she was her path back to happiness on a rainy day. And this was just one more thing that completed Santana, Brittany would always know what she needed before she did herself, she would always be the one that uncovered her eyes.

Santana looked up at her mom trying to feigned innocence by glancing back at the paper as soon as she was caught. "What was it honey?" She cautiously asked. Santana just shook her head.

"Not a ring" She said to calm her mother. Brittany would never propose to her over mail. She would do it small and simple, because what's theirs is theirs. And nothing could touch them as long as they had each other. Santana said the words but a part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed it wasn't a ring. Walking back up to her room images of Brittany in a white dress appeared, she _would_ want to marry her one day, one day they would be because she was slowly becoming sure too that this was endgame and that nothing else mattered.

* * *

Santana deciding on taking her own advice to do something to make the days pass, she called Quinn. And after a bit of convincing coffee at the Limabean was what she agreed to. Santana was running late, only by ten minutes but still enough to make queen goldilocks nag. Glancing down at her disheveled appearance and trying to straighten her hair that had caught up with the wind she entered the coffee shop. She spotted Quinn easily, sitting in a booth, eyebrows judging her for her rudeness of being late.

"Sorry" She said as she neared the table and sat down, took of her thin jacket and sunglasses.

"I don't get it, you called me yet you're late for what _you_ wanted to do" Quinn shook her head disbelievingly, clutching her coffee tight. A waitress came by and Santana ordered a black coffee, despite the heat outside the craving for coffee overtook her needs.

"I was just cleaning up at home and forgot the time" She lied, in reality she had been staring at the phone waiting for Brittany and wondering if she would call, or if she should call herself and whether that was stupid or not.

"So what have you been doing so far this summer?" Quinn asked with a smile. Santana got her coffee and took a small sip carefully not to get burned. What had she been doing? She remembers the day after school ended, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins after graduating. Brittany had taken her to a house. A house which Brittany's uncle owned but was going to sell, it was huge. A fully equipped mansion, with the greenest lawn Santana had ever seen.

Holding her hand through a loose handclasp Brittany had led Santana through each mind blowing room. Through the library to the kitchen, from the basement to the nursery. Through what felt like an eternity they had gone through every room, both dazed and amazed. Santana had looked over the books in the library and studied the paintings in the bedroom.

It felt like a future house almost her and Brittany going through what they might buy. Brittany had explained she just wanted to show Santana how great it was, but there was something she was not saying, something by the way her eyes blinked and how she was caught sneaking glances at Santana.

While Santana was looking over ancient books upon another shelf in the living room she felt a shiver and knew Brittany's eyes were on her. She turned around and sighed with a smile. "Okay, out with it"

Brittany pacing around the room letting her fingertips scratch the surface of every small decoration as her eyes kept dodging back to Santana. Nervosity struck her as Santana planted her hands on her hips and pinned her with a teasing smile "Out with what?" Brittany tried to ignore the question.

Santana laughed secretly loving Brittany's innocence "Why you keep staring at me, I know there's something on your mind" She said, silently communing Brittany to stop pacing.

Brittany kept her eyes planted anywhere but Santana "No, nothing, why would you think that?" She tried to convince Santana, playing it coy by never letting up her pacing and hurried stares. However Santana could feel the way it was edging away at Brittany, something made her nervous, something made her bring her hand to her mouth and starting chewing on her fingernail. She only did that when she was worried about something, when she didn't know how something or someone would react.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany and pursed her lips. "I know you"

Brittany sighed and turned around and stopped pacing and finally looking Santana in the eye, she knew she had to say something, it was eating her away. Santana was anxiously waiting, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Brittany took a few steps closer to Santana until she reached kissing distance. "I just.." She began.

"Yes?" Santana was eager, but as quick as Brittany gave her a disapproving look she apologized with her eyes.

Brittany took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for any outcome "I wanted to bring you here because yesterday we graduated." She said, the words were rushed as she breathed them out in a quick exhale.

Santana's eyebrows rose in confusion "What?" She questioned as her hands fell limply at her sides in frustration.

Brittany narrowed her eyes and gave Santana a smirk at her eagerness. "Shush" Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yesterday we graduated and it was the start of the rest of our lives" Santana awaited further words sensing Brittany was getting to a point.

"The start of this" She gestured around the room with a wide smile.

"A house" She said as she locked her eyes with Santana, love shining through meeting an equally love filled stare.

"A home" She took one more step towards Santana, catching a shaky exhale at their close proximity.

"A life" She finished. She saw rather than felt Santana shiver over her words and honest eyes.

Brown eyes were wide as she fathomed where Brittany was going with this "Britt.."

Brittany ran her hands down tanned arms until she reached clammy hands and grabbed a tight hold of them in her own "I want this one day.. with you" Slowly she caressed the hot skin in her arms as her hands travelled a slow path back up to her shoulders. Goosebumps arose where her hands had been and she caught Santana eyes following their path with mouth agape at the sensation.

Santana took a step towards Brittany encircling her waist with shaky hands. Brittany rubbed her biceps with her thumbs, caressing the smooth skin which gave Santana butterflies.

"I want that too" She whispered before locking thin lips with her own. They kissed for minutes, hours, probably just a few seconds but it was the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. It was a kiss of promise, a promise of a future of what to come.

"To a future" Brittany held up an imaginary champagne glass and smirked happily towards Santana.

Santana laughed at the adorableness of Brittany and couldn't keep the grin from her face of thinking of a future like this with Brittany for the rest of her life.

"To _our_ future" She enunciated and they grinned happily at one another for a second, getting lost in endless images of what to come before they clinked their imaginary glasses together and fell into a fit of giggles.

"You know when you are apart of a conversation you usually take part in something called talking" Quinn snickered at a dumbfound Santana sitting staring into nothingness. Her coffee was half warm, half cold in her hands, begging to be sipped upon.

"Wha'd you say?"

"How is your summer Santana?"

She thought about that for a while, because Brittany being gone for two weeks after the summer have barely started sure put her so far summer on a big huge minus, but this was the first summer they were officially together. They could hold hands, and sneak kisses in malls, and make out at the back of a movie theatre. It was the first summer of the rest of their lives. They were graduates, soon to be college freshmen. This felt like a vacation before they had to pull their focus from each other.

She never wanted this summer to end. Before Brittany left they had just enjoyed waking up in each others arms, taking one day at a time. They had one another, they've found it, what some people spend years to search for, to yearn for. But for Santana it had been under her nose the entire time. Brittany had always known, she just helped Santana open her eyes to what was right in front of her and there was Brittany and it all fell into place. She was in love with Brittany and would no matter what love her forever.

She looked up at Quinn with a warm smile, their eyes met and sincerity crossed her features. "It's wonderful"

* * *

Brittany called that night, and she went on and on about how her aunt looked in her wedding dress. How white it was, and what kind of a white it was, and how many names there are for the color of white. It was late back in Ohio and Santana felt her eyes slowly closing, her mind was focused on Brittany's voice more than what the voice was saying.

"I could imagine mine being like that, yours would probably showing off a little more cause you're hot and white is hot on you, but I would want something more lengthy like my aunts, its so gorgeous, and the guy she's marrying is so nice.." Brittany kept rambling on.

Santana's eyes slowly opened when Brittany talked about wedding dresses. However she kept quiet but the way her body tingled and her toes curled under her covers was enough to know her body spoke louder than _her_ words.

A few days later the waiting was horrible. In two days, two days. Forty-eight hours. That was all. Santana was sitting outside by her pool, lemonade in her hand she made herself. She cringed every time she took a sip, because nothing could beat 's. Wearing jeans shorts and a tank top she felt uncomfortably warm under the suns bright stare. She struggled to find a good position to sit in, finally she sat by the edge of the pool, feet dipping into cold water. Her mom was setting the patio for dinner tonight and had some background music on. Santana glanced back to catch a glimpse of her mother singing along to a tune, which she immediately recognized. It was an old tune from when she was younger, something they sang in school, something about a muffin man. She remembered when Brittany sang that. It was a few years back and they were barely twelve years old, innocence still edged in their veins.

There was a carnival that day and Brittany had wanted to go up on a huge rollercoaster. Brittany had noticed the fear edged into her eyes, how she wanted to be cool and go on that big ride, but its height was endless. She hesitated and Brittany kept on begging her. Finally in crowds of people Brittany turned around and faced Santana. She had stared so deep into her eyes Santana was sure she was trying to talk through their eyes but today she knew Brittany felt something, slowly she felt that fire being ignited that grew so slow yet so intense. Their eyes were locked for the longest of seconds and Santana had grinned at Brittany noticing some cotton candy on her cheek. Brittany had taken Santana's hands in her own and held on tighter than ever before. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you" Those simple words had convinced her to go on a deadly ride with turns to eternity.

And as they had taken a seat next to each other, steel keeping them firmly planted the ride began moving. Santana closed her eyes thinking of her happy place as her mother had taught her to do in scary situations. Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly and whispered that it would be fun. Santana had held her gaze upon Brittany, and after a while she decided to shuffle closer into Brittany's side holding a firm grip of her arm. They held each other tight, tighter than usual. If Santana had seen them back then she would be sure that there was something there that was more than just friends, she felt so safe in Brittany's arms that day, she trusted everything to her. When the ride turned a rough corner Santana had whimpered, fear striking her with each bump. Brittany noticed and hugged Santana's shoulder in one arm as her thumb began tracing patterns on a small hand in the other.

Brittany smiled and made small surprised screams when there was a fun turn. She caught Santana's eyes for a second when they peeked open and she saw how terrified she looked, and instantly her caring for Santana was the most important. She kissed the side of her head as she'd felt her mom done many times to her. She rummaged through her head on what calmed herself down and she figured out it was singing. Singing made her calm, so she began humming a small tune she quickly thought of. "._.you don't know the muffin man_.." She felt Santana hug her body tight and she saw a small smile spread upon her lips. All it took was Brittany to calm her down, all it ever took was Brittany.

Today when she was scared or alone she thought of that, how Brittany would always keep her safe, one feet or thousands of miles apart she would always have her happy place in Brittany.

* * *

Brittany called a few hours later and the two talked for hours, Brittany's aunt and the girls were going out to a club and then tomorrow was the big day. Brittany sounded so excited, Santana wished she was there even more to see the smile upon her face and wipe her tears at the ceremony. She always cried at weddings, one time at Santana's uncle's wedding Brittany had cried and Santana had given her a napkin and before she knew it Brittany had kissed her cheek and Santana was startled and frozen to her seat. But Brittany had taken her hand to calm her down and simply whispered "You were crying to and your kisses always makes me feel better".

And in that moment Santana had sat there staring at Brittany occasionally glancing back at the priest talking to god, she felt in that moment Brittany could just have had kissed her on the mouth for all she cared because the feeling she got knowing Brittany felt so much better by a simple kiss, made her love kissing Brittany so much more. She could kiss her forever and get lost in the moment by a simple peck. Brittany sniffled as the priest pronounced the happy couple man and wife. Santana looked over at Brittany trying her hardest not to cry, but the moment Brittany once again turned towards her and smiled a sweet tear filled smile at her and whispered

"Everyone's crying". It came out as a statement, telling Santana it was okay for her too to cry. She glanced around and sure enough there were both men and women with tissues close to their runny noses and eyes. She laughed a little at her own stupidity of being afraid to cry. She let go and tears trickled her sweet skin, Brittany leant over and kissed Santana's jaw before speaking into her ear "Happy tears". As if it was so obvious.

Santana gave her a heart filled smile and wiped a small tear from Brittany's cheek with her thumb. "Thank you" She spoke, forgetting where they were and getting lost in Brittany's crystal blue eyes, so shiny with tears filling them to their edge. Santana knew that for Brittany she would do anything, because she already did everything for her. From just wiping her tears to making her let go of her stiff fears, it was still only Brittany who made her let go and simply love. And she did every day, while holding Brittany's hand.

That evening Brittany called again, instantly Santana's lips curled upwards. Brittany was slightly under the influence and tried to scream louder than the music that was pumping that she loved her girl. When Santana had tried to silence her with a quick, love you too, because she didn't want Brittany embarrassing her while going out dancing with her friends and family, Brittany just screamed even louder. She had to keep some distance from her ear and her phone but when Brittany screamed 'I Love You' and that she missed her more than anything in this world she brought it just a tiny bit closer because no matter how loud she screamed she could feel Brittany's heart scream even louder and that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

The next day, Santana knew she wouldn't receive a call until late, after the ceremony and probably not until after the reception. She went around with her day like usual. Trying to clean and help her mother with the laundry, however her anxiety about Brittany coming home tomorrow kept her hands nervous and her mind busy. When her mother told her to go dust the living room she felt her feet carry her to the living room, dust broom in hand. She dusted the paintings, the TV, the books and when she got to the wall next to the bookcase filled with many small picture frames hanging in disarray she stopped dusting and let her eyes glance over the memories.

There were a few of her brother and a few old pictures from when her parents were young. Their wedding picture hung next to a family portrait, she looked at how happy they seemed on their wedding day. The picture was taken as they were feeding each other cake and smiling goofily at each other as they tried to stuff as much cake into the others mouth as they could. They were happy, they were in love. She saw a few pictures of her young years, big toothy smile and big rough hair. She laughed at the shirt she was wearing, it was a big gray one with 'The Police' written across it, she remember she stole it from her brother and it was many sizes to big, and she found out a few years later that it was actually a band, she had worn it so much because she thought it was cool to have the word police on her, it used to be her favorite shirt.

Then one other picture caught her attention, it was recent, from her graduation. It was a class photo taken as they were declared graduates of 2012 right before they threw their hats in the air. She laughed at Finn's over ecstatic expression, and smiled at Sam's love filled stare at Mercedes. Then she saw herself and caught her own stare. Standing there next to Quinn and Tina, she was looking through Quinn on her left side catching the attention of another blonde graduate. Brittany was giving her a big smile, one that said 'I can't believe we made it'.

Santana was staring at her in awe reciprocating the big smile. Santana wouldn't describe herself as photogenic but in that moment as she was staring at Brittany something besides worrying about getting a good angle covered her senses. Something in their eyes spoke louder than the moment of joy. They looked happy, filled with joy by the day's happy occasion. However, something else shined through by that picture, satisfaction that they had made it to where they wanted to be and that they made it together.

Santana remembered their graduation vividly, the excitement of the day clouded her memories. Performing one last time with the Glee club, she would never forget, laughing at Rachel for crying hysterically over not being able to sing with one another anymore was one good memory but even as she laughed she couldn't ignore the stinging in her own eyes. She remember holding onto Brittany's hand when they hugged the gang and making promises of not forgetting them teasingly. But one thing that stuck out before Puck brought the tequila for the whole gang as a graduation present was when she was talking to her parents.

They were congratulating her, oing and aweing over her grades and her performance, they even shed a few tears over such words as 'I can't believe my little girl is all grown up' or 'stop growing up so fast'. Santana had thanked them and rolled her eyes before she tuned out and searched the crowd for where Brittany was. Her parents kept on talking to her and occasionally turning to each other for a short sniffle and a happy smile. Santana nodded and hmm'ed so not to feign disinterest.

Her eyes were scanning the crowds around her, catching Rachel's dads breaking out into tune as Rachel blushed at their proud song, she saw Sam hugging his parents with his little sister clinging to his leg while his brother was just as eagerly as Santana scanning the crowds for something other than proud parents.

Finally a small group of people cleared away and she caught a glimpse of a breeze of bright blonde hair striking her eyes as the sun shined upon those streaks of hair. Her breath caught in her throat and a small tingle went up her sides. Then Brittany turned around seemingly scanning the crowds for Santana, she'd yet to see that those hazel brown eyes was already firmly planted on her own features. Santana felt her entire body stop its function, and by an involuntary action her face melted into a tearful smile. She felt like her entire surroundings suddenly stop moving, everything happened in slow motion.

Words around her faded out and happy whistles breezed out into the wind. When Brittany caught her eyes she saw a slow smile spread upon her lips as well and all Santana saw was Brittany. They stood there smiling goofily at one another as communicating silently to, saying 'we did it baby, we did it together'. High school was over, one chapter finished and another just starting. The future was next and she was staring right at it.

The years had gone by faster than they knew. They had grown and discovered themselves. They had discovered themselves in each other and even though it might have taken some time to grow up and face everything that came along with each new birthday, they had reached their own identity. Because together they knew who they were more so than apart.

After she had dusted the living room she grew tired of cleaning and threw the dust broom on the couch along with the rest of her and planted her feet on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankles. And right at that moment her phone went of and she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall telling her it was 16:17 before she grabbed her phone from her pocket. Seeing Brittany's name on the screen she scurried to slide it to answer it faster than possible.

"Heey!" Santana greeted happily and her entire face lit up as she planted her feet down on the carpet and she straightened her body. But a thought hit her.

"Aren't you at the ceremony now?" She frowned, she really hoped Brittany wasn't cutting the ceremony to call her because no matter how much she loved her for that she wouldn't forgive her if she left for two weeks just to not attend the event she left in the first place for.

Brittany giggled somewhat hushed. "Hello to you too, and yes I am it just started"

Santana heard soft voices in the background and whispered back her reply "Then why are you on the phone with me?"

"Can't a girl call her girlfriend during one of the most romantic events ever?" Brittany replied a little louder with a teasing bite to it.

Santana giggled "Usually I would say yes, but it's your aunts wedding"

"I just want you here" Brittany said as it was the simplest thing in the world. As if she could just appear right next to her this second.

"I do too B, but you should pay attention" Santana sighed and smiled at her girlfriends antics.

"I want you to hear this" Brittany insisted.

A look of confusion crossed her features. "Hear what?" She questioned.

"Their vows, them promising to love each other until they're forgotten from the world" Brittany said softly, she was enthralled in the simplicity of marriage and adored each single task they had helped with up until this day.

Santana smiled a soft smile, Brittany made it sound so wonderful "B.." Santana didn't want to admit it, but commitment at that level used to scare her. It was something so admirable of promising to love your partner and to never be unfaithful and never leave his or hers side. It scared her because no human being was perfect. People made mistakes and who could let such a big promise rule their life, trying not to break any part of the promises they made before god.

But over time, she'd grown to realize it was never about trying not to break the promises it was about creating new ones because your love for your partner only grew. She'd realized that taking new steps, growing as an individual was much easier when you had the person who praised you to the stars and back by your side. And she knew Brittany would never leave her side because they grew from each other.

"Listen" Brittany said and she held the phone slightly from her ear, but not too obvious so people noticed.

"…_you taught me to grow. To grow by loving, cause you've made me a better person. You complete me in every way possible and I will love you until I am dead and buried and many years after.."_

"Oh god" Santana said in awe. There was such love radiating from those truthful words, they were so in love.

Brittany shoved the ear closer to her ear and whispered "Isn't it romantic?"

"Yeah it really is" It really was, she found it difficult to verbalize her own love every now and then and in this moment the man Brittany's aunt was marrying spoke each word she felt for Brittany.

"Listen!" Brittany slightly screamed and held the phone even more from her ear.

"_..because damn it I love you so much" _Santana let out a small laugh at the words and she heard Brittany swallow a tear struck giggle. She heard the priest mumble a few words and a few screams of joy. She could imagine Brittany sitting there next to her mom, trying her best to wipe up her tears as they ran down her cheeks. She wished even more that she could be there to hold her hand, to share a tear or two while two people promised eternity to each other.

Santana felt water streak down her cheek and not until then she realized she was probably crying as badly as Brittany was. She couldn't help but imagine herself speaking such words of love to her own bride. Without thinking of it an image popped into her head, one gorgeous summer day with green trees and yellow flowers. White and blue decorations, because that was her eye color. And before she knew it she saw Brittany beaming, walking down the aisle at Santana waiting by a priest because gay marriage was legal all over the land and she could declare her love for each and every single state.

"They're kissing now!" Brittany yelled on the other line through loud clapping and whoops catching Santana from her stupor with a laugh at the excited Brittany.

"They're married!" Brittany screamed as she was shoving the phone to her ear by her shoulder so she could clap just as enthusiastically.

Santana let out a tear struck chuckle. "That's amazing Britt, congratulate your aunt for me with a hug okay?" She wiped the back of her hand against her cheek, clearing it from the remnants of her tears.

"Of course" Brittany said excitingly. "Here they come walking by" She whispered so she wouldn't be caught talking on the phone at a wedding ceremony. Brittany let her hand fall at her side so she wouldn't be too obvious.

Santana still heard voices and when she strained her ears she heard Brittany's aunt "_Tell Santana I said hi and thank her for attending the service" _Santana laughed, she could just imagine Brittany trying so hard to not get caught but being the most obvious.

And a second later she heard Brittany's voice "She told me to say-" She started, most likely with her aunt still a few feet away from her.

"I heard her Britt and tell her I wouldn't wanna be any other place" Santana said happily.

"I miss you" Brittany said softly and her surroundings got quieter.

Santana exhaled "Miss you too B, but just one more day baby and I'll get to look at you again"

"You better do more than look" Brittany was quick to respond.

Santana's smile grew into a smirk "Oh really?" she asked with a sultry purr.

"Yes you promised me at least one kiss for the gift I sent you" Brittany bit her lip, she recognized the way Santana rolled her r's slightly in a seductive way and she just loved teasing her.

"I'll give you a thousand as long as you don't go away for two weeks again" Santana said quite seriously because for what she wouldn't give to be with Brittany right this moment.

"Promise"

"And if you do, tell me it's with me"

* * *

Later that day Brittany called and gave her the most depressing news, there was a storm and the plane was delayed until unknown. It could be hours or days so they had checked back in at the hotel for at least an extra day. As Brittany had explained the rain pouncing on the windows so hard she thought they would break, Santana fought away tears. She wasn't going to be that girl, crying because her girlfriend can't get home she was matured enough to be an adult in such a situation. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand willing herself not to cry. Brittany was helping cleaning up the reception after they had waved of the happy couple in a long white limo, so she couldn't talk long and was quick on her words. Santana knew it wasn't because of her but it made her heart twist and her longing to grow impeccable stronger.

Lying curled down on her bed with covers to her chin, she let memories overtake her senses as her breathing began to deepen. The memories started at this very bed, fast images of Brittany and the slowest of smiles formed on her lips.

She remembers the two one particular day they were snowed in with no parents at home early in their relationship, before the hiding, before the lies of other loves. The house was cold and quiet, the only heat was in her room. They lay on their sides watching each other intently, breathing in the same chilly air. Their hands tangled in between their torsos. Santana felt Brittany heartbeat through the veins in her hand, it was beating steadily in a harsh rhythm. _Thump, thump, thump. _

It calmed her, feeling the beat of such an important organ made her feel safe. Brittany was so calm and at peace that she let all her worries and all her troubles melt away because when she was with Brittany like this she was open, vulnerable and gave herself to her completely. Seconds, minutes, hours could pass for all they cared, time stands still when you're staring into the love of your life. Slowly their eyelids began to flutter close but right before sleep overtook them Brittany whispered 'I could love you forever' and then her breathing became heavy in slow steady breaths. Santana didn't sleep a wink that night, because she knew she could love Brittany forever too.

Another day they had been out all day catching butterflies because Brittany wanted one in a jar. Coming up empty they had made their way to Santana's bedroom and sat down on her bed disappointed. The autumn leaves had ruffled harshly outside her window and caught Santana's attention. Whispering encouraging words to Brittany that next time they would catch one, or she would steal a butterfly, the prettiest of them all and give it to her. Brittany had laughed and wondered how she would know which one was the prettiest. Santana set her lips in a tight line and answered she always knows who's the prettiest as she bopped her nose. Brittany caught on and smiled adoringly at her. Santana added that pretty girls deserve pretty things. Brittany's interest instantly peeked and she asked Santana to tell her what she meant by that. However, Santana kept quiet with a teasing smirk. Brittany knowing Santana better than herself knew what the she had up her sleeve, she begged Santana to tell her what she had gotten her.

"I won't tell you" Santana said as she shook her head with a smirk.

"Come on please tell me" Brittany begged as she jumped slightly up and down on the bed, hoping Santana would give into her as many times before.

However, this time Santana kept quiet, she'd planned this, it was supposed to be a surprise, she wanted to surprise her at the perfect moment catching her off guard with a simple object of affection. "No, you'll have to wait for the right moment" Santana laughed at Brittany, she was so impatient, but she wasn't surprised, every Christmas or every birthday was the same every year.

"Come on, this could be the right moment?" Brittany insisted.

"No B, the right moment is gonna be perfect so you'll fall in love with me even more" They kept their eyes on each other sitting firmly at the end of the bed. The room was very quiet but Santana caught the joy radiating from Brittany as a teasing smile spread upon narrow lips.

"I can't fall for you anymore I've already fallen" Brittany said with a wink of eyebrows.

"But you'll love me even more"

"I already do love you as much as I can"

Santana smiled happily and shook her head. "Kinda ruining my gift giving plan here"

Brittany laughed and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand in her own "Okay I'll love you even more if you give it to me at the perfect moment"

"Thank you" Santana nodded.

"Even though I already love you more than anything and the perfect moment exist wherever you are" Brittany added in a quick breath as she enjoyed teasing Santana.

"Britt-Britt" Santana loved the teasing side of Brittany, but in her words it happened to often, and more so than not she always would have to give up something.

"Come on give it to me" Brittany whined.

"No" Santana stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at Brittany when she didn't get a response as quickly as she thought she would. Brittany then suddenly leant forward within kissing distance and her eyes shot down to Santana's lips as they parted slightly when an exhale was let out. Brittany didn't connect their lips but leant over Santana, effectively pushing her down on the bed. She straddled her hips and never looked away from brown eyes. She caressed tanned arms with her hands until she reached small wrist and grabbed them and pinned them down beside Santana's head, however Santana was too caught up in Brittany's eyes and lips to notice what she was planning, that is until Brittany suddenly grabbed both her wrist in one hand while the other reached her ribs and started tickling her furiously.

Santana couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud as the strength of Brittany hand caused her to shiver with all the tickling. Brittany laughed a deep laugh above her.

"B stop" Santana managed to get through by her insistent laughing. But Brittany kept on tickling her and laughing at Santana's pained expression.

Santana let out a big laugh that sounded a little like a high pitched scream and she bit her lip as Brittany hand eased up on its strength. "You won't get it" She said a little out of breath.

Brittany's eyes widened and she pinned Santana's wrists by the side of her head once again to gaze intently at her. "Is it here, have you hidden it here?" She questioned as her eyes scanned the room quickly as it would be lying in plain sight.

Santana giggled and looked at Brittany with sultry eyes and a smirk that never left her lips "You'll never find it" She challenged.

"Oh I think I will" Brittany murmured as she lowered her mouth to a tanned neck and placed an open mouthed kiss there and trailed it further up to a flushed ear. By the sound of Santana letting herself go was the sound of Brittany winning, she grinned into brown locks but soon enough she'd lost track of what they were talking about. She would forget until one day Santana surprised her with a piece of paper that said there was a star up in the sky named after Brittany, and she would never forget it again.

And not to mention all the times they've made love in this very bed. A tingle went through Santana's body as her mind rummaged through the memories.

Brittany kissed Santana's nose and stared into her eyes. Lying flush on top of her she simply enjoyed the feel of their naked bodies against each other. Both had erratic breathing as the quick make out session had rendered them out of breath. Brittany had her thigh nestled between Santana's and she felt the heat radiating from her sex. A pale hand caressed Santana's arm which was gripping strong shoulder blades, she lowered her mouth and placed a sweet kiss on the sensitive skin of Santana's elbow. She heard Santana shakily let out a breath. Brittany glanced up and caught Santana's eyes dodging back and forth between her lips and eyes.

They smiled at each other, such a deep meaningful smile creating a shiver to run through both of their bodies. This wasn't just sex, this was proving their love, this was making love. To render yourself vulnerable and give yourself to the other person. Santana's hands were shaking, they always were when they made love, and her palms were clammy as she felt Brittany's breath on her face when she kissed her forehead. They were speaking through their touches, through every glance it sent a sentence of love to the other person.

Brittany kissed every single inch of Santana's face, her hand tangling together with a tanned one. Santana could barely move, she absolute adored it when Brittany took her time, showing her how much she loved her by each small kiss planted on her body. She could feel Brittany's body radiating warmth, almost shuddering above her and she knew that feeling, it felt like their bodies were built up with so much love that it felt like it was going to explode. It was more than just pleasure, they shared dreams and hopes and commitment, they let themselves feel. Brittany grasped Santana's hand tightly as her other hand traveled down to Santana's thigh caressing the muscle before teasingly traveling it further on the inside. She leant forward and kissed Santana's lips, drawing it out with a playful nip to a full lip. Santana's breath hitched in her throat, Brittany's hands slowly drew small patterns, her fingertips were lighter than a feather but the touch with such feelings were heavier than ever.

When Brittany's hand cupped her sex Santana gasped and her eyes fluttered close. "Look at me" Brittany whispered her words hovering right above her face. Their eyes met and they spoke through passion. Brittany's fingers quickly found her clit and her own breathing picked up by the way Santana was bucking her hips to meet her hand even further, and she felt her arousal grow. Santana's nails dug into a muscular back as she let out a moan, Brittany swiftly shoved her mouth on Santana's and let their tongues play tricks on each other. Tracing the roof of her mouth and licking the underside of an upper lip, they kissed lazily for a moment before she bit down on a lower lush lip and slowly pulled away with a wet slurp to draw in a needed breath. "I love you" She whispered right before she let her fingers find the girl's entrance shoving her fingers inside, feeling the wetness covering her fingers as the heat overwhelmed her.

Santana tried her best not to close her eyes at the feeling of Brittany on top of her, loving her. Brittany placed small open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then back up to her face, she loved to kiss those perfect features, she adored the feel of that skin beneath her lips. Santana focused her attention on blue dark eyes above as they locked gazes, whispering 'I love you too' as she slowly let herself go at Brittany's skilled hand. Brittany's actions were strong, they proved what her heart felt and her mind couldn't utter. Because the bolder the action the greater the love.

Santana let the memories absorb her and soon sleep overtook her. She could wait one more day, one more day and her heartache would cease.

* * *

The next day came much too quickly for Santana's liking, the sun shined brightly through her shades and without thinking about she let her hand graze the other side of the bed, she sighed as she realized Brittany still wasn't with her yet. But she had hope today, hope that maybe finally she could kiss her girlfriend again. Her day began slowly, the sun creating a warm glow throughout the house. Her mother was once again outside, Santana was pretty sure her mother didn't sleep during the summer, because she never stayed inside as long as the sun was up. Santana got out of bed and grabbed her phone by the nightstand and shuffled downstairs. The paper was neatly laid on the counter in the kitchen with a ready coffeepot with a post-it on it where it said 'All ready for you'. She smiled at her mothers sweet antics and grabbed a cup and filled it to the rim with the hot beverage as she sat down with the newspaper.

She read slowly, taking her time to absorb the news of the world, her attention weary as her anxiety of Brittany maybe coming home today took over her mind. She pressed a button on her phone, the time staring back with big letters 9:34 at her. Her background picture caught her attention as she unlocked her phone. It was a pretty new picture, Quinn had taken it one day in Glee club just a few days before graduation. She remembers Brittany standing there in her cheerios uniform playfully singing with Quinn and Tina and Mercedes, they had been having a really fun time and when Santana walked in they were all laughing at each other and mumbling words of their conversation.

Santana remembers that feeling she got, it was overwhelming, created a surge of affection starting at the pit of her stomach and slowly rose to her head. Brittany was standing with her back to her and Santana slowly crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, squeezing tight. Brittany had asked what was wrong as she rubbed Santana's arms as they held her flush against her. Santana rested her head in Brittany's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of Brittany and nuzzled her nose close to her ear. 'Nothing' she said, nothing was wrong, everything was just right. That's when a soft click was heard, and Quinn and Tina awed in cohesion.

Santana brought her cup to her mouth sniffing the harsh scent before taking a sip of the hot beverage. She dropped her phone down and sighed. She just wanted to feel Brittany again, to kiss her, because a simple kiss echoed through time, louder than a bomb and its aftershocks greater than any. She just missed her, she needed her.

Her day went on, until it was afternoon and her phone rang and her mood instantly got better. Knowing it was Brittany she shoved her phone from her jeans short, putting her sunglasses on the top of her head as she answered it laying outside on a sun chair.

"Britt" She greeted happily and sat up straighter.

"Hey" Came Brittany's calm response, Santana furrowed her brows, she did not sound too excited.

"Guess what?" She added before Santana had the chance to over analyze a simple greeting.

"What?"

"The plane leaves in two hours" Santana felt Brittany's joy through her words and she felt her own heart make a double skip. Brittany nervously awaited Santana's reply and she by habit put her lip between her teeth.

Santana drew in a quick breath "Really? Cause you better not mess with me" she raised her finger pointedly, because if she was kidding that was mean.

"I would never mess with you, not after I haven't seen you for two weeks at least" Brittany explained playing with the seam of her jeans shorts.

"Really you're coming home today?" Santana needed to be sure, before she allowed herself a small internal happy scream.

"Well.." Brittany began, drawing the letters out and Santana's smile faltered and her heart sank, mean. "Technically tomorrow since we land a little after midnight" She giggled on the other line, Brittany knew Santana thought she was fooling her but no, not after two weeks.

"You want me to meet you at the airport?" Santana quickly said, already eager to meet her.

Brittany smiled "You don't have too, my parents can drive me home" she waved of the offer by her hand.

"No please B, I want too and don't go home okay, stay the night with me?" Santana was not far from begging, after days of conversations about them missing each other and games of what they would be doing now if they were together she did not care about sounding desperate because she was.

"Really, you sure I'm not imposing?"

Santana rolled her eyes "B, I haven't seen you for sixteen days, you wouldn't be imposing if you lived here for sixteen months"

Brittany giggled "Pretty sure your mom wouldn't like that"

"I don't care I need to feel you close"

"I'd love to see your face as I walk to you from the gate" Brittany said dreamingly, seeing how she would turn a corner and Santana would welcome her with open arms.

"I'll be there when you land" Santana said with a smile.

"And remember B, you're flying with thousands of peanuts that's pretty cool so don't be scared" She pointed out to ease Brittany's flight fears.

"I'll think of you and I won't be" She figured that out the plane on the way down, that thinking of Santana and dreaming away about her helped her erratic breathing and sweaty palms "And peanuts, because they are super good miles up in the air" also chewing nuts.

"I'll see you in a few hours baby" Santana bit her lip, because that was the first time in a long time she'd been able to say 'see you soon'. The joy of being able just to say that made her stomach make weird flips.

"Love you"

"Love you more"

As soon as they hung Santana rushed inside, grabbed a shower and prettied herself up for meeting her girl. It felt like re-meeting her for the first time but she knew everything about her which made it so much better. Her body felt jittery as waiting for something you know will be amazing, like before opening your Christmas presents and you are so excited you are just going to rip it open to get to the good part as fast as possible. She wanted to rip now as well, wanted the plane to fly faster, wanted time to move faster. There was something the way the sun shined today, it had a certain glow and the day could be described as a perfect summer day, which she told herself was just due to the fact that Brittany was coming home.

After cleaning up a little and getting dressed and ate a quick dinner, the clock neared midnight and she sat down in her car and drove away.

She couldn't keep her mind from playing possible scenarios on how Brittany would look, on how her smile would light up her face when she saw Santana. It felt like she had been away for months, the days had gone by so slow and with barely one phone call per day from the one person she wanted around always was harder than she thought.

_Finally_ kept echoing through in her head. Finally Brittany was coming back. She found herself recognizing the feeling of being nervous, she had no idea why, but small tingles down her stomach kept twirling around. She gripped her steering-wheel tightly and focused on not driving faster than the speed limit.

She got there ten minutes to twelve, she glanced around the messy airport to see if they were already there, but seeing no sign of blonde hair or a tall man with a moustache she sat down with her eyes to the gate. There were surprisingly much people there for this time of night, however she kept staring forward and as quick as she saw a glimpse of blonde hair her heart made an extra skip but it wasn't Brittany, not yet. Loud annunciations kept her mind foggy and a blur of people swishing by made her dizzy. Minutes ticked by and she kept dodging her eyes back at her phone to see the minutes ticking and spell 0:00. _Soon_, soon she'll be here. Her feet began to vibrate at the tile floor. It felt like by each single minute her anxiety grew, her heat beat faster and her eyes scanned crowds faster and faster. The tingling in her stomach intensified by the seconds, she could feel her, she was coming soon and that made her want to run around in circles to rid herself of that extra energy she felt added to her mind and soul.

But then her head snapped up slowly and she rose from her seat. There was Brittany walking with her parents wheeling a suitcase behind her. She was wearing tiny shorts and knee socks and a loose t shirt. Her hair hang in soft curls down her shoulders, and she was more tanned then before, her skin glistened in the soft light shining from the gate and Santana's breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed a surprised gasp. She felt every nerve in her body stand alert and freeze her to her place as her mouth was kept agape at the mere sight of Brittany.

Blue eyes scanned crowds and finally she spotted Santana standing by a few chairs, still as a statue with a dopey smile on her face. Brittany felt her face break out into a Cheshire cat grin and she dropped her suitcase and started walking towards the still brunette. As soon as she saw Brittany walk towards her Santana felt her feet carry her in the same direction. It felt like it happened in slow motion, their eyes were locked on each other as the yards between them grew smaller. People around them vanished as they got closer, their features grew stronger and more apparent and they both felt their hearts ache at how long it'd been.

They stopped just as they reached each other, a few feet between and they stood there grinning at one another goofily. They looked ridiculously at each other but through that people around them realized just how in love they were. Santana felt her eyes sting, because _finally_, so she grabbed Brittany's cheek softly and caressed it as Brittany leaned her face in her palm and covered her hand with her own.

She placed a soft kiss on the one she was holding and felt their touch ignite a spark between them. Santana's touch felt electrifying and her skin felt like velvet, and it urged something within her and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore she shoved her lips upon Santana's and gripped around her neck as it was a life line. Santana moaned at the welcome intrusion and ran her hands up Brittany's back feeling the muscles contract as she took a step forward until they were standing with nothing between them.

They kissed heavily and deep, not caring in the slightest that they were at an airport with Brittany's parents watching their every move as they waited for their daughter to say goodnight for the day. Santana ran her tongue along a pale lip and Brittany opened her mouth to drag it into her mouth. Their tongues battled and ran against each edge to familiarize themselves again. It was a passionate kiss and they lost track of how long they had been kissing until they were breathing sharply through their noses and their hands were on the verge of traveling too daring and an insistent cough brought them out of their shared kiss and they pulled apart slowly, both beaming at each other they turned their heads when the cough once again was heard.

"You better take that somewhere else before you're arrested for PDA" Brittany's mom joked with a smirk, and both girls blushed a deep shade of red.

"I don't care" Brittany said as she placed small pecks upon Santana's lips and cheek and nose. They pulled apart slightly just so they could grasp a hold of their hands. Santana ran her thumbs over each knuckle, she needed to feel the simple things that had been forgotten over just two weeks. She took one of Brittany's hands and placed it over her heart making Brittany feel the erratic beating.

"I love you, and I've missed you so much" She whispered and squeezed both hands in her grip even tighter.

Brittany's eyes glinted and Santana saw signs of tears beginning to form within them. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's eyelids, nose and lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" She whispered between each kiss.

Santana shakily exhaled by the feel of Brittany so close and so _here_. She grabbed a hold of Brittany's cheeks and made her look into her eyes and a stern look crossed her features.

"You're not allowed to leave me like that again" Santana said.

Brittany smiled and laughed at her.

"If I ever leave it will be _with_ you" Brittany whispered before crashing their lips together again. She heard her mother calling saying they were leaving and that she should text when she was up tomorrow knowing better than expecting a text or call this evening.

Santana pulled away once again with a rough breath and grabbed Brittany's hand and turned them towards the exit.

"Come on let's go home" Not even caring about making it sound like it was their home. Brittany grabbed her suitcase which her mom had put by her feet and they walked towards the exit hand in hand. Brittany brought Santana's hand to her mouth and placed a hard kiss there whispering 'I've missed your hands', her kisses grew up to her arms and soft words about missing her arms were heard. Santana giggled at the adorableness of Brittany and finally she felt like the puzzle was back in place, and she was going to prove to Brittany how much she'd missed her. She was going to make each day count with the one person that counted. This summer was going to be spent with Brittany and this summer had just begun, because sixteen days was enough to make her realize that it didn't matter how many days they had together as long as they spent them together loving each other.


End file.
